Six Years
by 3rdTimeIsACharm
Summary: Rose and Scorpius parted as friends at the end of grade school - but that was six years ago. They're still friends, and are about to embark on their very first joint drinking adventure. What events will precipitate because of the alcohol? One day's worth of related one-shots in a non-magic A.U.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning!

You asked for it, I delivered! It only took me 5 years. This is a bit of a follow-up to "Two Weeks" ( s/8519753/1/Two-Weeks) but definitely can be read as a stand-alone. Non-magic AU. A series of related one-shots, each ending with Scorpius and Rose discovering their feelings for each other. Entirely plot-free.

Vote JKR for benevolent dictatorship.

* * *

Morning. 9:30. Dominique just left for work so it's just me and Scor left, draped over the furniture in his parents' living room, still moving a little slow after that stupid alcohol-fueled night. It's been a year and a half since we've seen each other, since I'm working in America now, but I came home to see the 'rents and my visit luckily coincided with his birthday. Not that we spoke about this beforehand, oh no not at all. I definitely didn't know that he has finally started drinking or that he's never been trashed drunk and his birthday would be an excellent excuse to see what happens. Nor was I involved in contacting all our mutual friends to see if they'd be in town. It was entirely chance. And! If you thought that I minorly panicked and told my friends from the States that I was gonna get drunk with my grade school flame from 6 years ago and that drunk Rose is really physically affectionate what if this hurts this tentative friendship that we've built up in that time, what if our monthly catching up phone calls stop?! Well, you would definitely be off your rocker. None of that happened. Scor was the perfect gentleman all night.

But party night was yesterday. Now it's morning. All of the other attendees went home to their own beds and significant others or their demanding jobs, but I certainly don't have anything to do this weekend, I'm on vacation, and I'm waiting to catch a 18:20 train back to my parents' place in the country. And Scor has indeterminate plans to see his parents later today, so he suggests that we hang out downtown and get lunch or something. Sounds like a good plan to me, but it is far too early for any reasonable hungover person to be up even with the promise of cake for breakfast, so I suggest going back to bed first. He laughs and makes some sound of agreement but then there's a pause. And before it can get awkward and before I can talk myself out of this idea, I meet his eyes and ask, "Would you want to cuddle with me?"

Another pause. This one is definitely awkward. He's looked away from me. He might be blushing under his new beard. Ten seconds… 20… 30… It feels like a million years. I am just about to open my mouth to tell him to forget I asked and then attempt to melt into the floor when he says something very quietly and I can't catch it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Yes. Um. I mean, yes, sure, I'd like that."

This is not what I was expecting at all. Hoping for, yes. But now that he's agreed I don't know what to do next so obviously I try to get up off the couch but end up collapsing on the floor and now he's laughing at me and he's gotten out of the rocking chair to help me up and I catch his hand but when I'm upright I don't let go. And we kind of lace our fingers together and walk back upstairs to the bedroom not entirely able to look at each other and we kind of just stand at the edge of the bed I suppose it would make sense to get in from opposite sides but his hand feels so nice in mine and it's not like he's making a move to go anywhere… So out of frustration I toss back the covers and sweep my arm out, declaring, "Ladies first!" and he laughs and gets in but we're still holding hands so I fall in after him. I land on top of him (if we're being totally honest it's where I wanted to be since the beginning) and we meet eyes and blush and look away and I roll off of him so that we're still holding hands, facing each other with legs tangled. I'm positively humming with nerves there's no way that I'll be able to fall asleep now. We're laying there staring at each other when he says what's been on my mind: "To tell you the truth… I wanted to do this last night." And he follows that positively mind-blowing revelation up by scootching in closer to me and KISSING me!

Wow.  
W O W.  
My mind is blank. Blankety blank B-L-A-N-K. But also whoops it seems that I've forgotten to respond because he's stopped kissing me and he's pulled back and he's trying to disentangle his hand from mine and I'm hearing, "Shit, sorry, Ro-," but no he's not allowed to be sorry now it's my turn to reassure him that I've wanted to do that for-fucking-ever by using my free hand to cup his face and kiss him back and it feels bloody amaaaziiingg all the way down to my toes and we haven't even gotten to the bit with tongues yet but oh yes there's his tongue requesting entrance and I grant it to him and damn this nap has become one hot and heavy makeout session. He's managed to roll on top of me and he's got me caged between his arms which I'm finding hot as hell and he's resting his pelvis on mine and you, dear reader, know exactly what's coming next. You know what I'm feeling pressed up against me. You know the moment that he realizes that I have noticed his body's reaction to our rolling around in bed. You know this, but I'll tell you details anyways.

Scorpius, being the adorable darling that he is, is mortified. He tries to roll off me but I won't let him – I raise both hands to his face and hold him there, kissing him thoroughly. When he finally relaxes into it, I let one of my hands drift down to his crotch and give him a gentle squeeze. He thrusts once into my hand through the fabric of his shorts and we break our kiss. I'm staring at him. He's staring at me. I want to make love with him, but he's hesitant. How can I convince him?

I shift underneath him, forcing him to roll off me, but we're still pressed together under the covers, legs intertwined. I can still feel his erection, but bugger this boy and his chivalry.

"Scorpius." I take his hand and lace his fingers with mine. "I want to show you something." I guide our intertwined hands to waist level and into my pants. Into my panties. Which, as you may have guessed, are soaking wet with my arousal. His hand is still there as I begin to swirl my own fingers around to try to convince him, trying to ask him between exaggerated breathy moans, "Scorpius, will you have sex with me right now?"


	2. Chapter 2: Sneezy

Apologies for the brevity of this chapter.

We pick up the story before the cuddles were ever proposed.

JKR pwns. (I'm old, I know, I know.)

* * *

After a morning of lazing about on separate pieces of furniture and watching silly videos online, we are ready to set out in search of lunch. We're going to take a long bus ride to get downtown, so he starts showing me his recent photos – dazzling sunsets and sunrises from a music festival, dogs, and his baby nephew. It becomes immediately obvious that he dotes on this child, and he shows me a video where they're being silly together – Scorpius fake sneezes, his nephew laughs and claps, Scorpius does it again. Then the baby nephew imitates him and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen I may just spontaneously combust. And in that moment after the video loops back to the start and I meet his eyes, all I want to do is kiss him.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3: Takoyaki

Okay now imagine that nothing actually transpired during the bus ride and our heroes made it all the way downtown without incident.

I own nothing, JKR owns all.

* * *

While we are wandering around in search for a suitable lunch restaurant, we unexpectedly find a street fair. One look at each other and we've reached an agreement - some amount of food will be acquired right here. We wade right into the crowd, wandering up and down, looking for temporary tattoos and for food. We stand in line with six-year-old children to take pictures with the mascot, soak in the sound of drums and coo at the dogs who have accompanied their humans to the fair. But when it comes time to push through the crowd of people, I'd rather not lose him so I touch his back and he picks up on the touch and reaches out a hand behind. I take his hand and in the gentle jostling of people we lace our fingers together which feels so happily warm and tingly. When we make it out the other end of the crowd, he doesn't let go, but we look at each other, and smile, and know.

Who knows what else we did in that afternoon. What kind of food did we eat? Was there dessert? But when it comes time for him to go meet up with his parents, I walk with him to the bus station, and he turns to face me. "See you…?" I understand. It's been a year and a half since the last time.

Friends would hug and say goodbye, but everything up to this moment feels like it's been building to more than friends. If I do nothing right now, it may be another year before I see him again, but I am full of resolves to have no regrets and I wonder aloud, "Scorpius, would you please kiss me?"

We start gentle and chaste. But the longer we go on the less chaste this becomes, until someone wolf-whistles and shouts for us to get a room. We finally break apart and say our goodbyes, but to me, that kiss was so full of promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Lavender Dreams

Lunch is uneventful.

JKR owns everything that you recognize.

* * *

I returned to my parents' place late last night, after a cute afternoon on the town with Scorpius where we kind of danced around the issue of reopening our old high school flame. It was there, I know it was there, when I looked in his eyes I could tell that he was thinking it too. But neither of us said or did anything, and we parted with a very unsatisfactory (for me), "See you… eventually." I spent the whole train ride home wondering, moping, and gradually coming to terms with bookmarking that story until the next time we saw each other.

I sleep in the next morning, and upon waking up, decide to go for a run to the beach. I push hard on the way out, but take it a bit easier on the way back, taking in the lavender farm that is dressed up for the festival this weekend. It's possible that I've also been slowed down by the memory of Scorpius saying that he wanted to come out to this town for the festival… Wouldn't it be great if we could hang out on the beach together?

A car slows down near me, startling me out of my reverie. I look up, expecting to see a confused face of a tourist needing directions, but instead, it's Scorpius.

Blink. He's still there. I'm definitely not hallucinating.

"What… What are you doing here?"

"Wow, so cold, no, 'Nice to see you, Scor!' Oh yes I drive all the way out here to see you and you're not even happy to see me. I guess I'll just be going, then."

I laugh. "It is nice to see you, Scor! Don't leave yet! I just, I'm just really surprised to see you here, how did you find me anyways?"

"You had mentioned that your parents lived down the road from this farm, so I kind of, just, figured I'd cruise around until I found you?" Scorpius now resembles a tomato and refuses to meet my eyes.

I go to lean on the open passenger side window. I'm smiling because I want to jump his bones, but I guess I'll have to settle for teasing him instead. "That's preposterous, I wasn't that specific about which farm, or what if I didn't come outside? How long have you been 'just cruising' anyways?"

He meets my eyes and we smile shyly at each other. "Rose, why don't you get in and we can continue this conversation on the beach?"

So I do. I'm sitting sideways in shotgun and my eyes haven't left him since I got in but he's already focused on the road again, pulling his car back to the beach that I just came from. It's silent in the car as he parks and shuts off his car, and rests with his hands still on the steering wheel.

"Scorpius."

He addresses the windshield as he says, "I just couldn't let you go back to the States without knowing… I've wondered this since the summer we went backpacking in Europe, and I felt it again this weekend… It just feels like we have unfinished business…"

"Scorpius, is this an inappropriate time to ask you to kiss me?"

* * *

We're walking on the beach, fingers intertwined, when he fills me in on the details. "The poor person driving behind me must have been really frustrated, I slowed down at every farm marked on the tour to see if there was a hot air balloon, as you had mentioned. But after I found this one, I got really lucky, it was actually my first time down the street. I could recognize your gait from anywhere." We punctuate his explanation with a little makeout. "And if I hadn't found you, well, I guess there would be this lovely beach to hang out on."

"Or you could have texted me that you were coming, you clown." Kiss.

* * *

He packed a picnic. I fall a little bit more in love with him for it. So I text my parents to not expect me back for lunch, and curl up with Scorpius for the afternoon, talking about nothing in particular.

Around mid-afternoon I feel him shift and check the time, and I realize, "Scorpius, don't you still have a four-hour drive home and work in the morning?"

He doesn't say anything to me, just pulls his arm tighter around my shoulder and kisses my face. I kiss his collarbone and mumble into his shirt, "Scorpius, I really want to show you the sunset from this beach, but that would definitely be too late for you to make it back for work tomorrow morning."

"I'll call in and take the day off."

"Scorpius! That would be irresponsible."

"Rose, when's the next time that we can watch the sunset together?"

"This beach isn't going anywhere. My parents aren't going anywhere, they're retired. I'll come back again. Besides, we can plan trips for just the two of us. We can see each other more often now that we've got this all cleared up."

"Wow, Rose, I didn't know you wanted to be rid of me so quickly."

"Scor." I sit up. "I've never wanted to be rid of anyone as little as I do you right now." I throw one leg over his lap so I'm straddling him and I put my hands on his chest. "I'll prove it to you."

"Rose." He's sitting up now, in more ways than one, and he runs his hands lightly up my legs, my waist, he ghosts his thumbs over the curves of my breasts and he finally cups my face in his hands. His pupils are huge and I can feel the lust coming off of him in waves. My face feels like it's going to split in half from this half smirk / half sunrise of a smile that I feel is going on.

"Let's continue this in the car."


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Endings

Smut for smut's sake.

* * *

The crack of dawn finds Rose prowling her apartment. She hasn't slept, though not for lack of trying. Today's the day! After months of flirting via telephone and text message, and (un)-subtle asking when Scorpius will come to visit her, he's finally coming!

And what's been keeping her up? Her subconscious keeps dredging up memories of their conversations, both noteworthy and otherwise. The time right after his birthday when they talked about their respective dreams for starting a family, and that moment when they realized how compatible their goals were. The times when Drunk Rose cold called Scorpius at stupid hours of night and his patience with making sure she got home safe. The time they fought and didn't speak for months. All of the failed relationships on both of their parts that they supported each other through.

This is it. The be-all-end-all. They have one week to confess the feelings they've been dancing around for so very long, and finally start working toward that happily ever after. If nothing romantic happens on this visit, then Rose will have to resort to something drastic.

He's flying in on a red-eye which is meant to land in an hour, so thankfully it's paid off for her to be awake so early. She's already assembled (what she hopes is) an appropriate greeting outfit: her sexiest matching underpants and bra, a simple but tight-fitting black turtleneck, jeans cut perfectly to show off her legs and hard-won ass, and a huge flannel to cover it all up. (It never hurts to be prepared, and besides, if he never sees it, it's still a confidence boost for her. Don't ask how the psychology works, but it's true.) Hair, tamed as much as possible. A touch of face make-up to hide that she hasn't slept, but nothing too garish.

And then she's waiting by the baggage carousel, and he's walking toward her, and her heart skips a beat and launches into her throat, because he looks deliciously rumpled from traveling, but whatever, forget about that for now, the look on his face and how he only has eyes for her.

But since this isn't a romance movie, there's no slow-motion montage of them running toward each other and leaping into the other's arms and sharing a passionate kiss while the rest of the passengers burst into song and dance. Instead, someone walks across their line of sight. Then a second. Someone trips on Scorpius' carry-on. And then he has to maneuver around a group of tourists.

Eventually (in reality, it's only been a handful of seconds), he's standing in front of Rose. And Rose is standing in front of him. And he's looking at her with such an intensity that Rose bursts into tears and buries her face in the front of his shirt. Bewildered, he wraps his arms around her, rests his chin on the top of her head, strokes her back and whispers soothing words as her sobs decrease in frequency.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Muffled mumbles into his shirt, accompanied by shaking her head.

He presses on her shoulder and separates her face from his (damp) shoulder. "Nothing's wrong? Then why are you crying?"

Rose matches the intensity of her gaze with a smile. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

Something clicks, and Scorpius reaches to cup her chin simultaneously as Rose pushes up on her toes into the most perfect first kiss, their world narrowing to this one corner of a busy airplane terminal, surrounded by frazzled travelers and stale airplane air.

It ends much too soon, but they don't separate far, just to rest their foreheads against the other, gazing deeply into the other's eyes, not needing anything but to share the moment together.

"Gods, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"Glad we're on the same page."

"Want to get out of here?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

Rose thanks all the gods thrice over that she doesn't have roommates, because the instant Scorpius steps over her threshold, he has her pressed up against the wall and is snogging the living daylights out of her. Not that she minds – he's hoisted her up, and she's wrapped her legs around his hips, and they both know where this is going. He's rolling his hips into hers with every kiss, with every pass of his tongue, and she's meeting Scorpius Jr. with a growing damp patch in her jeans.

With the fraction of lucidity that she's managed to hang onto, she realizes that her hands aren't necessary to hold herself up, so she busies herself with undoing his belt. It's not until her hot little hand slips under the waistband of his boxer briefs to grasp his velvety length that he separates his mouth from hers.

"Where?" he rasps.

Rose says nothing, but wriggles out of his grasp and falls to her knees in front of Scorpius. She gives his pants a tug, and the entire ensemble falls onto her floor. But she has no time to admire it before she licks a glistening drop of precome off his tip, earning her a gasp and an involuntary tug on her hair. And slowly, very slowly, maintaining eye contact the whole time, Rose swallows the entirety of Scorpius' cock. But she doesn't get much time to administer to Scorpius Jr. before he pulls out with a strangled gasp, and a face wrenched with effort.

He reaches out a hand to help her to her feet, saying, "No… not yet. I want to come with you."

Their tongues tangle together again while Scorpius reaches between her legs and discovers that she's soaked through her jeans. She feels him smirk, but it doesn't take long before he's undone her jeans and they're on the floor too. He runs a finger slowly outside of her panties and she rolls her hips against the light pressure with a whine.

With immense effort, she steps away from him, pouting. "Gods, Scorpius, you fucking tease!"

He sweeps her back up into his arms and her legs have involuntarily gone around his hips again but this time there's much less material between them and she can feel the brush of his erection against her pussy lips.

"Bed," she manages, pointing to a door on the left. "Go."

He laughs. "So bossy!"

They manage to fall into bed eventually, Scorpius pressing Rose up against the wall and alternately fingering her or kissing her every two steps and she's _so fucking close_ that when Scorpius finally lowers his mouth to her pussy that it only takes a brief suck on her clit and the swipe of one finger before she's coming harder than she's ever come in her life.

Several minutes of lying bonelessly while Scorpius is casting aside her shirt and bra and she's lazily stroking his still-pressing erection, and she casts one arm out for the package of condoms that she's scattered around the house in hopes of just this happening. Upon finding one, she moves lightning fast and pushes him into a sitting position, and unrolls the condom down his shaft, and has him positioned at her entrance.

Something hits Rose in that moment, and she says, "There's no going back from here… We can never just be friends again."

"Babe, we crossed that line at the airport," Scorpius manages with a laugh. "Besides, there was never a minute in the last eight years when I was happy with being _just friends_ with you."

With that proclamation, Rose kisses him again, and in the same motion, sinks slowly down, her pussy engulfing Scorpius' entire member like they were made to fit each other. From there, it descends into a symphony of sounds and feeling.

Rose throwing her head back as she bounces on Scorpius' cock.

Scorpius gazing reverently at Rose's jiggling boobs, before he leans forward to lap at one nipple and palm her other breast and tweak and pull the nipple.

Rose leaving scratches down his chest.

Scorpius gritting his teeth in concentration, trying to not come before her.

Rose reaching to where they are joined to rub at her clit, pushing herself over the edge into another screaming orgasm, vocabulary reduced to, "Fuck, Scorpius!"

Scorpius' thrusts becoming more erratic as he feels her pussy walls contracting, milking his cock for all he's worth.

Their mixed juices trailing down their legs as they lie, still joined, Scorpius flaccid cock still buried inside Rose.

Meeting each other's eyes with the knowledge that all plans for the next week are scrapped in favor of sex.

* * *

A/N: There was a conversational chapter planned, but since the IRL inspiration has fallen to shit... well, don't hold your breath.


End file.
